What Are You Looking At?
by StarvingArtist
Summary: This is my first attempt at a CSI Fan Fiction so I might not have it down yet. It's about Sara having PMS


What Are You Looking At?  
A CSI Fan Fiction by Lisa Holliday  
Chapter 1  
Sara Sidle's locker door slammed shut with an echoing BANG! that made everyone within earshot take notice as she muttered angrily to herself. She then threw her shoes onto the floor and plopped down on the bench to put them on.   
Nick Stokes was nearby watching this display. He wanted to know but he dare not ask, he wanted to keep his head-literally. He leaned over to his friend Warrick and whispered. "What's up with Sara? She and Hank have a fight?"   
"Don't think so but I'm not going near that. Let's get out of here before she makes eye contact." They both laughed to themselves and left undetected.  
Grissom wasn't so lucky. He needed to give her a case for the evening but he missed her little display in the locker room. He was, of course, in his office going over files waiting for Sara to pick up her work.   
She stood in the doorway and shifted her weight to her right hip with her hand to her side. She became more and more agitated with each tap of her foot.   
"Grissom!" She quasi-shouted, feeling ignored.   
"What do ya got for me?"   
In his usual manner, he calmly put down his files, looked at her through the glasses on the end of his nose, then searched his desk for her file.   
He found it, handed it to her, and almost lost his hand when she pulled the file from him. He seemed somewhat puzzled but said nothing. He removed his glasses then spoke in his usual soft but authoritative manner.   
"It seems we have a serial killer who has been murdering women, dumping their bodies in the same place,and leaving and address on each one.The address is always the same-2413 Evergreen Terrace- but it doesn't exist. You'll work it with Catherine, she's already there. "  
"You sent her to the scene already? What about me? Do I count? Were you even going to tell me?" She blasted.   
"What's the matter with you?"  
"What's the matter with me? Why does it always have to be me? Why can't it be you? you know, you need to see a psychiatrist!"   
"Did you just say I need to see a psychiatrist?"  
"Yeah, and a good one, not one of those idiots from the yellow pages, take your bugs with you. You all need therapy!"   
He was completely flustered and stammering.   
"Wha-? I--I don't--uh--just go meet Catherine, I don't have time for this."  
"Whatever!"   
Grissom sighed deeply as Sara stormed off.   
Chapter 2   
The night sky was clear and cold, almost as cold as the body Catherine Willows was staring at.   
Careful not to disturb anything, Sara quietly walked up and stood beside Catherine.  
"Evening,Sara." Catherine said, not removing her eyes from the body.   
"Evening,Catherine." Sara replied.   
Catherine explained the situation.   
"Melissa Benedict,24. She was a med student. Didn't show up for rounds the past week, roommate filed a missing person's report."   
"It took her a week to file?"   
"Well, med students work 24 hour shifts quite often and have to sleep at the hospital. Her roommate called the hospital to talk to her and the hospital said they hadn't seen her so she filed."   
"Yeah! and until then she didn't care! She rotting away out here in the desert and no one gave her a second thought! How typical! People are no damn good. And on top of this, he told you first, that prick!"  
"Sara!" Catherine shouted.   
"What?!"   
"What is your problem?"  
"Nothing,leave me alone!"  
"Well,let's get back to work."   
Chapter 3  
Catherine and Sara returned to the crime lab,evidence in hand, ready to be processed.   
Grissom met Sara in the hallway.   
"I'll be in trace." Catherine said, excusing herself.  
"Do you want to tell me what that little scene in my office earlier was about?" Grissom asked, still calm but confused.   
"I thought it was pretty obvious. Once again you don't respect me, you keep me out of the loop, uninformed, you treat me like dirt."   
"You were in the locker room changing your clothes, Catherine was ready to go. I thought she could to the initial assessment."   
"I hate you."   
If he was knocked off his feet, you wouldn't know it. He just stood there,confused and frustrated. He was never very good with people. He just didn't know how to handle them. At all times when he felt confused to didn't know what to do, he would try to say something brilliant. But somehow this time anger got the better of him.   
"That's it, you can't work until you've cooled off and fixed whatever's bothering you."   
"You are such an asshole."   
"And if you talk to me like that again, you're fired."   
He couldn't believe his own ears. Fire Sara Sidle? One of his best CSI's? What had gotten into him? Or her for that matter?   
Before he could say another word, she was gone. Off to some remote part of the lab where no one could see her.   
Catherine walked up to Grissom. He was taking his pulse.   
"So, what are you mad about this time? Or should I say how mad are you?"   
"Sara...I don't know what to do anymore. She's emotional even for her. What's going on?"   
Catherine sighed deeply, then put her arm around Grissom's shoulder.  
"Gil, you really do have allot to learn about women."   
"What does that mean? You're not still on this denial thing again are you?"  
She chuckled softly.   
"No, no no. What I mean is, she's got PMS."   
"What?"   
"Let's take a walk."   
Catherine somehow found out where Sara's secret hiding place in the lab was. It was, of course, the computer room. Catherine stood there sight unseen with Grissom, spying on Sara. She sat quietly in front of a computer monitor, laughing. About what, no one knew, not even her but at least it was a change from the anger.   
"You see Gil, she's going through dramatic, yet hormonal changes."  
"Are you explaing this to me or making a high school biology film?'   
"She'll be fine in a few days. Give her some time. Oh, and put her back on the case, please, we're getting swamped without her."   
He sighed deeply. "Okay."   
Chapter 4  
Sara sat at the table in the break room staring at the address the killer had left on each victim 2413 Evergreen Terrace. There had to be a connection. Did they tear down his house and that was the address? Was it a code? It baffled her plus the cramps were killing her, she wanted chocolate, and she had a headache. Grissom walked into the break room and saw that she had calmed down some, either that or she was just waiting to pounce. At any rate, he thought he would try to help.   
"How's your case going?" he asked as he had so many times before.   
"I'm not getting anywhere. This address makes no sense. He leaves the bodies in the desert and there are no evergreens in the desert. who leaves and address about trees where there are no trees?! God Damnit I'm lost!"   
"Ok,ok,calm down. You'll figure it out. We all get stuck once in a while."   
"Thank you." she said sarcastically.   
She lay her head down on the table and took a nap amongst the piles of paper. Grissom looked at her for a minute, then left.   
She woke with a start and headed for the computer room.   
She was sure that Melissa Benedict was a student at the college where another serial killer had been hunting. Maybe they were the same killer.   
After some searching she had her answer.   
Chapter 5  
He was living in a motel. He worked as a janitor at the school where the other women were killed. The evergreens were the Pine trees on the campus. They found pollen from them on the women. Sara met with brass and the rest of the police where the killer was shooting at them. She took cover behind the Chevy Tahoe.   
In her mind she was re-capping: this guy kills women, dumps them, has been getting away with it for years, leaving a weird address no one could decipher, and now he was firing at the cops and at her while she was in the throws of PMS. She had reached her boiling point.   
She ran towards his motel room, drew her gun and fired. He fired and missed just before he hit the ground. He had been shot in the shoulder. She wanted this bastard to be taken alive, go to prison, and rot this time.  
At the lab, she sat in a chair in the hallway and sobbed. A shadow appeared over her as she looked up. It was Grissom with a gift box. He wiped her tears with his hands, kissed her forehead, then walked away.   
She read the note:  
"Go home, watch a sad movie, and get some sleep. Good work. Grissom."  
She opened the package and smiled: some flannel PJ's and a box of chocolates.   
The End. 


End file.
